


Sugar Rush: Reward

by Terramarine



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, Futa!Nora - Freeform, Futanari, Oral, ballplay, female on futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terramarine/pseuds/Terramarine
Summary: Ruby's done well on her previous class and feels a reward was in order! Maybe not one she planned but one she'll enjoy regardless!





	Sugar Rush: Reward

As far as days went, today was going great for the ball of energy known as Ruby Rose.  
Lessons had gone by swiftly, but more importantly, she’d only gone and broken Ports record for taking down a Boarbatusk in thirty seconds flat! That was a cookie worthy achievement right there, well most things were cookie worthy in her opinion.

Making her way the the dorm kitchen, she mentally ran down a list about the day so far which turned into her talking to herself  
“So Yang said she was going out after lunch, she and Ren were going to check out a restaurant he wouldn’t shut up about. Find that hard to believe sis but still. Erm, Weiss and Blake are out for ‘Coffee’ though Blake’s totally having tea so they’re out too! I think Jaune and Pyrrha are training again which means it’s just me and...”

Turning through the doorway, Ruby entered the kitchen and laid eyes upon that final member of JNPR who was currently sitting on the sofa facing away from the door, but turning to see the newcomer, she smiled and waved bouncing a little.  
“Nora!~ Looks like it’s just us for the rest of the day.” The younger of the two moved towards the cupboards as she spoke, hunting down her prize as the redhead was resting her elbows on the back of the couch, watching Ruby.

“I got a great score in Port’s class so I’m going to enjoy some cookies as a treat!” Arm reaching in for where she normally stored the box, she dug around, grimacing as the box was not where it should of been.

“Wait, where are they? I normally keep them here” the hooded girl was searching in more cupboards, finding no trace of her cookies. She hadn’t eaten them all yet! She knew that!

A burp from the couch caused Ruby’s head to whip around, and Nora, with the stupidest grin on her face was partly covering her mouth, and upon inspection.. she had crumbs around her lips!

“Nora! You cookie thief!” A accusing finger point at her, before the girl launched herself at the redhead, tackling her off the couch and onto the floor in a burst of her semblance.  
“Ugh! I can’t believe I’m dating a cookie theft, I mean, how could you?~” the whine was typical of Ruby, and Nora, pinned under the girl wasn’t resisting very much to the weaker of the two despite it being known Nora was strong

“Well Gee Ruby, I was hungry and you weren’t supposed to be finished for ages yes. I was gonna replace em I swear, but whatever brand you get is just, really really good. I wasn’t gonna have the whole box but I just kept eating them”  
Such protests were falling on deaf ears however, they were really good cookies and now Ruby would have to wait until she could order some more in.

“Well now what am I going to do for a reward? I put in so much extra effort and didn’t get anything~” Engaging her epic pouting manoeuvre, Nora was subjected to a full on stare of Ruby’s sad eyes and quivering lip.

“Hey, you’re currently sitting on your girlfriend and saying you can’t get a reward? You should ask dummy~ Cause I have an idea” Nora shifted under Ruby, and the fingertips stroking her inner thighs let the smaller girl catch up in thought, a red tint rushing across her cheeks at the suggested course of action.

“Right here?... in the Joint kitchen?” That was more public then either of their dorm rooms, and they couldn’t do the ‘tie on the doorknob’ trick, here was way more exposed!

“Could be exciting~ I mean, you feel a lot warmer already at the suggestion”  
The other girl was perceptive and the thumb teasing over Ruby’s groin under her skirt wasn’t helping matters at all 

“Alright, let me just... hype myself uppp!” The sentence barely finished before Nora was already teasing her girlfriend though both tights and underwear!   
And she was feeling flusher a lot faster then before at this situation

A quiet gasp as Ruby rocked into Nora’s offered palm, biting her lower lip as a silver eye cracked over to see the grinning face of her girlfriend under her.  
Pouting again, that look quickly turned into a grin of her own before the smaller girl stood up, turning around and, taking her time to, rolled down her black tights as the unblemished pale skin of her thighs and legs were revealed for the redhead.  
And a keen eye could see the glistening lips hidden between those very thighs, but Ruby was going to reacquaint Nora with the, soon enough.

Kicking off a shoe to let her get the tights off one leg, Ruby abandoned the attempt to sit herself back down, aiming for Nora’s face this time who didn’t hesitate in wrapping her arms around Ruby’s thighs and explored the angle with her tongue, dragging a gasp from the silver eyed girl’s lips before she pulled up Nora’s skirt as she went hunting for her target...

Nora really had the best of both worlds, she also had the worst but, some would debate on if that really was the case.  
Tucked down her right leg, the thick shape of Nora’s cock was conflicted with the light pink condom currently wrapped around it.  
Tugging the offending material away, Ruby’s fingers gripped the shaft and pulled it up, lightly stroking the warm flesh and feeling the groan rumble in her girlfriends chest.  
As Ruby had learnt, Nora was messy and the marble sized ball already collected in the condom was evidence enough. She was prolific in her production, but it was easy to see why, as Ruby bypassed the thickening flesh resting on Nora’s groin for her prize. 

What could only be described as cumbersome by a sane person, the large and heavy looking package sitting between Nora’s thighs was an obsession of Ruby’s, as much as she would never admit it.  
Kept fresh and clear of any hairs, Nora’s balls were magnificent to behold, a handful each and churning with her seed, the smaller girl’s face was soon pressed against them, her tongue slipping forth to caress and tease the slowly rolling orbs within, further heightening the redheads sounds of approval.  
Ruby was in her own world at that point, uncaring that her worship was smearing her girlfriends face in her juices, nor that the pink condom was now holding onto a golf ball of clear fluid as the thick cock throbbed at full attention from Ruby’s administrations upon it.

Her mouth latching onto the side of one orb, the other being teased with her fingertips, while her remaining hand squeezed and pumped the thick, throbbing shaft by her neck, Ruby drank in the musk of her lover. She couldn’t describe the scent, but it was heavy on her lungs and intoxicating, further lubricating her walls for Nora, despite being oblivious to her attentions.  
The redhead was digging into the soaking wet pussy of her girlfriend, a wetted finger pressed into the exposed rear her free hand was kneading, and through it all, the knot in her groin built up further and further, winding tighter as Ruby relentlessly stuck at her sensitive organ.

“R-Rubies~ I’m... g-gonna” Breaking her connection to Ruby, Nora’s voice managed to get through to the girl, who slowed down her hand, lifting herself up to look down at normal between her legs, a drip of her arousal landing on Nora’s cheek.  
“I’ll get the condom off then? You wanna cum down my throat?~” the smaller girl teased with a giggle, only for Nora to shake her head even as she panted.  
“No.. you should... see how much comes out~” came the response and a sparkle in Ruby’s eye at the prospect.  
If Nora was suggesting that, she must of been backing herself up and Ruby was expecting a generous display if she was being that confident.

But as requested, Ruby gripped Nora’s cock with both hands, pumping it in full strokes while still kissing at her balls, shifting a little and opening her mouth as wide as she could managed, which was helped by the amount of blowjobs she’d given Nora, and after a little trial and error, managed to take one of Nora’s balls into her mouth, rolling her tongue around and under it.

The warmth around her and the additional attention had Nora’s hips jerking, her muscles tensing up and a low moan from the redhead, until a harsh upwards thrust into Ruby’s grip signalled that point had been reached.  
That and the pulsing slab of meat in Ruby’s grip pushed her fingers apart ever so slightly as a jet of her cum erupted.  
Ruby pulled herself off of Nora’s balls, namely since they were tightening themselves as the redhead moaned out loudly with her hips jerking and her rear lifting off the floor with each shot.

Ruby’s eyes widened at the condom swelled in size, held steady by her grip, the golf ball was growing larger and larger with each jet of milky seed, stopping a minute after she’d started, Nora’s chest heaving and her legs shaking a little, but hanging from the end of her cock was a watermeloned sized ball of cum, the offending organ having made it still twitching in afterglow.

“Jeez Nora~ you weren’t kidding! That is alot like... how would that even fit?~” Ruby commented as she pulled the pink material from Nora’s shaft, tying it off into a knot, but her lack of attention didn’t let her prepare for when Nora shifted forward, pushing Ruby onto her front, realising what was happening a little too late as she felt her own skirt tugged up and out of the way with Nora’s feet either side of her knees as the ‘Hammer’, as she called it, was scrapped along her core, the odd vein adding to the sensation causing Ruby to basically mewl and tense up as her partner lined the wide head of her cock up, slightly rocking her hips to tease her way inside, before relenting with the movements and pressing forward, pressure mounting as tightness fought thickness until Ruby’s walls gave, and Nora sunk inside of her, a few inches just then as both girls moaned out, from two very different feelings.

“You’d think... I’d never of been in here Ruby, from how you’re squeezing~”  
Nora grinned as she slowly pushed forward, inch after inch travelling deeper into Ruby who’s mouth hung open, her fingers digging into the carpet she was positioned on.  
“Y-you feel thicker! All that lifting you do o-or something!” She replied, trying to tense less but failing to, the overpowering presence within her driving down that sense of higher reasoning, as Ruby was pushing backwards, trying to accept more of the intruder within her.

Nora bucked forward, the tip of her cock impacting against Ruby’s depths, leaving two inches of her self unattended, but the shine of Ruby’s cum showed it wouldn’t be neglected as the girl under her shivered from another orgasm, her front falling forward and her cheek pressed into the carpet, submitting to the redhead as she started to *slowly* drag herself back, pulling a low whine from Ruby as the full sensation started to recede, only to be swiftly filled back up, making her hands grip the carpet tighter as her eyes rolled back just a little from each stroke against her cervix jolted up her spine.

“Think today.. will be the day I break you open Ruby?~” the girls words floated from above, as a rather started up, with more inches leaving her soaked core only to rush back in and cause another pulse of both Ruby’s juices, and Nora’s precum.  
The carpet below their connection was stained a deeper colour, as drips and strings of guild dripped from the pulsing cock as it was pistoned in and other of Ruby.

Unsure of how long Nora had been using her, the shifting of fabric and limbs made her come round slightly, as Nora’s thrusts had slowed, the pink cloth of her top by Ruby’s side and then she felt herself being lifted up.  
“Come on Ruby, let’s get this off, I wanna feel you against me”

Red and black material gone, underwear followed that hadn’t been removed and now, Ruby was aware of the shift in position, Laying on her side and *softness* against her back, forcing a blush from her cheeks despite the act they were still partaking in.

But the angle change brought with it a pair of arms around her, feeling the fingers digging into the soft flesh of her chest, squeaking as she felt the larger chest pushed into her back, which Ruby felt a whine in her throat because she couldn’t play with them, as much as she enjoyed it however, the stretching feeling was a lot higher on her wants right there and then.

And the slapping noise of Nora’s hips against Ruby’s rear delighting the smaller girl, even if it still meant she wasn’t fully inside of her, it was as if she ever was…  
A tensing feeling came over her, as well as the feeling of teeth on her neck, drawing a loud moan and an arching of her back as the stimulation started to mount, her own hand cupping Nora’s as the other traveled downwards, feeling the shifting weight under her groin, before a finger brushed over the nub of flesh she’d left unattended, a sharp jolt of pleasure spiked through her and a cry of joy as another climax ripped through her core, tightening down on Nora’s cock and sending a jet of both her cum and Nora’s still ever flowing precum out of her tightened pussy.

“Someone’s really enjoying this~ I mean, I am of course but that was impressive~”The redhead teased, hands kneading into Ruby’s breasts, her hips bucking sharply over and over again.  
Ruby didn’t respond however, shaking slightly from her orgasm, only for a tugging sensation from her nipples brought that back round again, ripping a loud moan from her.  
“No-ra~ how are... you still holding back?~” Ruby’s voice has gained that desperate waver, her leg sore from being held up and the mix of fluid on both her thighs and crotch starting to cool off, even as more was added to the mix..

“You want my cum Ruby? Huh? That it? You want me to fill you up?~” she asked her, sharply jerking her hips in the process, making Ruby squeal and shudder.  
“Yes!~ please Nora, fill me up~~ stuff me full of your cum, I know you can!~”

Shifting again, Ruby had to whine as the thick heat within her was removed, leaving a chill that brought on a shiver, only to feel herself on her back, legs spread as Nora came into view.  
She looked like a goddess to the smaller girl, her generous chest heaving with each breath and a sheen of sweat over her skin.  
But that *cock* jutting from her legs never looked angrier. Swollen and slightly more red than normal, completely soaked in her cum, and oozing a stream of precum onto Ruby’s stomach, the girl could feel the weight of it even as it towered over her, and the heavy weight of those balls against her rear pushed Ruby further into arousal, her hands braced on the floor as she tried to reach up, only for Nora to plant her feet either side of the girl, a hand pushing the shaft downward to line up, that massive head slipping between her puffed up lips that twitched for her return. Another moan rubbed as Ruby felt a jet of precum flood into her from the position, and silver eyes met light blue as she bit her lower lip.  
“Nora, please, bury it in me~”

Nora grinned, squeezed Ruby’s spread thighs and pushed forward, sinking inch after inch until she collided with that ever present barrier... only for Nora to start jackhammering her hips, shallow but rapid thrusts against it and all Ruby could do was cry out and vibrate from the sensation  
Curses and pants between them, Ruby reached up, to give Nora’s hair and drag her down, lips connecting and tongues intertwining while she thrusted into her, Ruby came again, but then, with one almighty thrust, the last barrier gave in, Nora’s groin pressed up to Ruby’s and the smaller girl tensed up unlike ever before.

She’d done it, she’d taken all of Nora’s cock inside of her and Nora herself was surprised to say the least, if she wasn’t desperately trying not to empty her balls into her right then.  
Breaking their embrace, both girls looked down to see the bulge now emerging from Ruby, a hand of hers moving down to press upon it, which made Nora shiver and groan out.  
“Oh fuck~ Nora, I did it.. I took the whole thing!~”

Nora was still trying not to cum, tensing up and holding steady as that ring of flesh gripped while Ruby’s walls were rippling around her constantly, trying to drag that seed out of her.  
Then a hand moved to Nora’s cheek, turning blue down into glazed over silver, with legs locking around her waist.  
“Nora... please, fill me, pump me full of your hot cum, fill me to the brim and breed me~ I want it all Nora! Come on and do it!~”

Shifting her hips, pulling back and ripping another climax from the hyper sensitive Ruby, Nora slammed downwards, hitting every inch into Ruby and yelled out, triggering the same from the girl under her as her cock swelled, her balls tightened as a gout of cum erupted from her cockhead and blasted into the back wall of Ruby’s womb.  
Followed by another, then another... and yet another.  
Shot after shot, jet after jet, Nora was firing a stream of Hot cum into the constantly climaxing girl below her and there was no way it wouldn’t give.   
She lost count on the shots, but they weren’t stopping as her cum boiled over, pushing past the throbbing shaft, and escaped out of the tight fit they shared and pooled down under them, leaking constantly and consistently

The two girls were mindlessly in the depths of their euphoria. Neither could explain why, but right then, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the other girl, embraced and unwilling to stop, Nora rocked her hips just slightly, the sound of the shifting cum adding to the scene as Nora pulled back, still cumming with each inch removed quickly filled by another gush of seed.

Pulling free, Nora’s cock sprang upwards, firing yet another streak of cum, the rope lancing up Ruby’s form, followed by three more each weaker then the last, finally showing her as finished...

“Woah... that was... a lot...” Nora whistled, looking st the puddle under Ruby’s rear, the leaking seed from her pussy just adding to it, and her slightly dissented belly showing even more was stuck within her.

Leaning forward, Nora bushed some of Ruby’s hair aside, the girl having passed out from the overwhelming sensations from that moment, and all Nora could do was chuckle.  
“Well... guess you’ll get your Wish Ruby... but I wouldn’t of had one with anyone else~”

\-----------  
Ruby shifted and groaned, aching all over and trying to figure out what had happened after that *glorious* ending to her reward, but looking around, they hadn’t gotten very far as she felt Nora’s chest to her back, arms around her stomach, which had gone down at this point, and nuzzled into her neck.  
“Looks like I was pretty harsh on you today… got carried away there alittle~” the redhead admonished with a quiet chuckle, stroking Ruby’s side carefully, even as she shifted about alittle.  
Even after all of that, Ruby could feel the pulsing length of Nora’s cock against her rear, evidently having been worked up again from being pressed into a pleasurable location.

“Does the Hammer need to get put away again?~” Ruby teased, curving her back alittle to rub against the solid meat, making Nora softly moan which shifted into a whine.  
“Ruby~ Don’t do that! I was hoping it’d go down again!”  
“Well, Maybe it just needs to go home for awhile, might decided it’s had enough?~” the girl teased further before lifting herself up, on shaky legs but she persevered, to slip back against the cock, her lips spreading and slowly sinking down onto it once more, making the pair of them shiver and gasp once more. But once again, Ruby felt her hilt before fully entering and she pouted.   
Her aura must of kicked in and pulled herself back together as to how it was before…

But a pair of arms pulled her back in, nuzzled in as Ruby’s hands rested on Nora’s with a smile as she kissed her partner’s cheek softly.  
“Love you Nora~”  
“I love you too Ruby, I’m not going anywhere for a while”  
Despite the location, they remained together, simply enjoying the feeling of one another and looking forward to their future as a couple.


End file.
